


Championship? What Championship?

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley and Sasha make plans to skip WrestleMania 36.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 7
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge, fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Championship? What Championship?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: fic_promptly: [WWE, author's choice, Wrestlemania](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/33323.html?thread=1419051#cmt1419051) | femslashficlets: The Fool
> 
> Written before they split up in canon. Set before real-world events forced WrestleMania 36 to be held in Orlando instead.

“What are we going to do at WrestleMania?” Bayley asked Sasha. “I’m not going to defend my title there. They’re going to make us go to Raymond James Stadium.”

“We—I mean you—should get preferential treatment. You are a champion, after all. You should get VIP seats ringside to watch the action.”

“Don’t worry, Sasha. I’ll make sure you get ringside seats.” A pause. “Do you think we can sit inside that pirate ship? It’s not ringside, but I’m the champion. They should get me seats inside that ship.”

Sasha grabbed Bayley’s hand. “We’re sitting in a pirate ship!”


End file.
